


Shut up and bathe with me

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...attempted, Fluff, I need to read more so my inspiration won't suffer so much, M/M, also don't ask me why they're acting as if they were already married, happy new year, i know it doesn't make sense, in the canon timeline, it's still 31th December where I live but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: How to spend last day in the year with your boyfriend? Take a bath with him and don't forget to continue to banter with him all day every day.Inspired by a screenshot of Ren, Morgana and Akechi sharing a bath. No plot here, just two idiots in love.





	Shut up and bathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the writing seems rusty and if there are any mistakes. I tried. It's been a while since I wrote anything + my inspiration/motivation also hasn't been that great. I'll have to improve that by reading more fanfics.  
> Anyway, happy new year to everybody. It's still 31th where I live but that doesn't matter. Plus it's more convenient since the screenshot has a 12/31 date on it.

”How about we go to the bathhouse?”

“Excuse me?”

“I _said,_ how about we go to the bathhouse?”

“…I’d rather not, thank you.”

“Come on. I bet you hadn’t taken a bath since _that_ day.”

“I never understand how can you be both amazing and so _incredibly impossible_ -“

As if almost dying wasn’t _enough, now_ he must deal with _this_ as well. Incredible.  
He looks to the other boy who’s lying on the bed, browsing through his phone. He looks up from the screen and their eyes meet.

“And second, how _dare_ you assume that I don’t take bath every day,” Akechi’s eyebrows drop down and his lower lip protrudes in a sulky pout.

Amamiya grins happily with closed eyes. Then he rearranges himself on the bed so he’s lying on his left side, one hand on his right hip while the other support his chin. _Oh no,_ Akechi thinks. The _seduce-you pose_.

“Well then…would you like to take a bath with me, _Your Majesty_?”

Akechi chuckles, but then corrects him: “You’ve got that wrong, _Jester_. Remember? The Detective _Prince_. Plus,” he sits up on the sofa, crossing his legs and folding his arms, “I don’t recall Crow ever being a king? Even his outfit resembles more of a prince than a…ruler.”

“Can you even take a joke without correcting me immediately-“

“No.”

The unruly mop of black hair looks to his direction, _clearly_ offended. “Are you mad at me? You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I wanted to deliver my point as fast as possible.” When the other boy doesn’t stop looking at him, he continues: “You _also_ don’t call a prince ‘Your Majesty.’ That title goes to either king or queen.”

“Oh, so will you accept my offer if I call you correctly then?”

He side glances him. _Never giving up, are we?_

When he doesn’t say anything, Amamiya gets up from the bed and slowly approaches him. Before he attempts to shift away from the sudden intrusion of his personal space, a hand catches his own and brings it to just a few inches from Amamiya’s lips.

Akechi’s eyebrows shot up quicker than a bullet. “What are you…?”

“Would you do me the honour of taking a bath with me, _Your Highness_?” Amamiya whispers, and lightly pecks the back of Akechi’s hand.

A sly smile climbs up on Akechi’s face. Slowly, like some royalty, he stands up from his sitting spot. “Well, perhaps you should know that the proper phase should be _Your Royal Highness_ -“

A groan comes from the other boy. Akechi pays it no mind as his lips slightly kiss the end of Amamiya’s fingers: “ _But_ I shall accept your mighty offer.” His voice softly purrs at the last word.

Two can play this game, and he’s been getting better at counterattacks…to both Amamiya’s and his own joy.

 

“I should have known you’d make a bet.”

“Hmmm.”

 _Stop hmmm-ing me,_ Ren sighs internally. There’s a silence between them for a while.

“Are you going to talk to me or are you eternally stuck at _hmmm_?”

“First, I don’t feel like talking. And second...” Goro’s gaze shifts in front of him. There’s an old man playing with the faucet. “…this water is boiling me alive.”

“Trust me, there were worse times than this.”

Goro looks to him and there’s doubt written all over his face. _Sounds fake but okay._

“What are _you_ doing here, though?” Ren looks to Morgana who’s right next to him.

“I thought cats don’t like water?” Goro thoughts loudly.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m _not. A cat!_ ” Morgana angrily splashes them both.

“Besides,” he proudly looks to Ren, as if waiting for a reward, “ _this_ is nothing.”

“Did Ann tell you something that made you go here?”

“Wh…what are you…no, she didn’t!” the cat stutters. Suddenly the surface of the water seems so interesting.

The boys exchange a look. _Yup, she definitely did._

 

The old man leaves after a while, which leaves them at the bathhouse alone. Along with Morgana, of course.

Ren notices he’s shaking a bit. Carefully, he tries to make him leave. “There’s a food upstairs for you. I bought it today.”

“Food?” Morgana’s ears rise in interest. He’s still in the water, though.

“It’s sushi,” Ren tries again. Morgana’s ears start to twitch.

“Your favourite taste.”

“With extra fatty tuna?” Morgana’s excitement wakes Goro, who’s been enjoying the bath with closed eyes, up. “Then I have to go!” He quickly jumps out of the water. Before he disappears, he shouts quickly: “Don’t stay up too late!”

Both laugh a bit. “You really know your way with words,” Goro sighs.

“It often comes in handy,” Ren rubs the bridge of his nose before realising he doesn’t have his glasses. “Do you want to leave? I’m quite hungry myself.”

“Who was it that said: _‘the one who leaves first has the cleaning duty for a week?’_ ”

“That was after you said that my room needs cleaning. It’s not even _that_ dirty,” he protests.

“It still could use some improvements.”

“I know of a one,” Ren smiles, and slowly makes his way next to Goro. Their sides bump into each other.

“Oh?” the boy with brown hair side glances him, tilting his head slightly to the side, closer to him. “Is there?”

“Hmmm,” Ren responds. His head bumps into Goro’s. “I’m looking at it right now.”

“ _Very_ funny,” Akechi growls, thought the words hold no malice. “I’m almost living here already. Should I make it full-time then?”

“If you’d like to. I have no objections,” the other boy whispers. Small mischievous fires dance in his silver eyes.

“I can offer you free meals, free coffee, free roof to sleep under. The most professional care at your service.”

“And what about me? What should I offer to you?”

“…free advice with cleaning?”

“Are you serious.”

“No?”

“Jackass,” Goro laughs. His lips meet Ren’s in a dance. In between kisses, they argue.

“Good income. My detective job should make fine money.”

“Weren’t you doing that mainly for popularity?”

“Then it’s time to make some.”

“How about a deal. Food and coffee in exchange for your attention.”

“Then you’ll have to step up a bit. Your curry’s delicious but I’d like something else as well.”

They’re interrupted by a noise. Small lights irradiate their faces.

“Fireworks? Is it midnight already?”

“I don’t think so. They’re probably trying if they work properly beforehand.”

“Well, it _is_ late.”

“So…are you taking the cleaning duty?”

“ _You’re coming with me_.”

“Good evening, is this police? I’d like to report a stealing of my heart.”

“Idiot, I _am_ the police.”


End file.
